Will of Fire
by primrose panda
Summary: Sakura's ninja career is put on hold when Naruto assigns her a mission as a teacher... For aspiring young witches and wizards. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.


***Standard Disclaimer Applies***

**

* * *

**

They sat comfortably in a small booth inside of the newly refurbished Ichiraku. Business has been booming the past couple of years and they finally had to upgrade to a restaurant instead of the little bar stand they've been for the longest time. In the little booth off to the side, sat a couple who was not used to the unwelcome attention they were receiving. They weren't used to displaying their courtship in public. Usually they would be in their shared, though no one knew, apartment.

Not used to the attention that came with the announcement of a new relationship the two fidgeted under the unwanted scrutiny. _This is why; _one of them thought viciously, _I liked having our private outings. They were much more __**private**_.

"I told you having our courtship out in the open would do this. I don't like feeling like I'm on display Neji. I'm just glad that your humongous hordes of fangirls are too scared to maul me." Sakura sighed and continued to take dainty bites of the dango in front of her, sipping her coke every once in a while. Neji just watched, entranced, by her movements – as he always is. It didn't really matter to him what anyone else thought of their relationship, he was just sick and tired of people coming up to him or her to ask for dates or outings and it was getting pretty difficult to say no. When that stupid Mist child, Idate, came for a visit and _violated_ Sakura like that, he knew there would have to be a legit reason for him to snap.

"It doesn't matter what they think." He said loudly, which was heard by the scowling fangirls at a nearby table who've been stalking them since this morning. "You already have my entire families' approval and I bet they're just counting the days until you are a Hyuuga as well Sakura." She blushed hotly. She thought it would've been a better idea to eat then instead of talking. She also ignored the haughty and accomplished smirk on her boyfriend's face.

They ate in a comfortable silence, counting the moments until they were back in their cozy and secluded home. Neji's mind was finding very _creative_ ways to make this up to Sakura, and what he came up with put a predatory gleam in his eyes that made Sakura shudder with anticipation. Smirking herself, Sakura finished and stood, fishing in her pocket to pay for their meal when a small stack of bills was slammed upon the table. An impatient Neji was very scary, but very hot.

Sakura didn't even have time to squeak before he picked her up bridal style, something that angered the jealous fangirls even more, and teleported the two of them to the bedroom for some make up sex – courtesy of our raven-headed Hyuuga.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sakura sat on their couch. Her hair up in a sloppy half-bun and a pair of silver framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, all she wore was one of Neji's white T-shirts and a pair of drawstring shorts. She was going over some of the research lab's findings on the progression of the curse seal for Sasuke and how the Hyuuga's Caged Bird Seal was related to it.

Sasuke had returned home, months prior, of his own volition. Of course, with him was the infamous Team Hawk. With Naruto's ascension to Hokage, Sasuke and his three comrades were sentenced to one month of jail and two years of probation unless ordered otherwise by the, new, Council.

The new Council was made up of Konoha's most revered and oldest ninja. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the two heads. Tsunade had elected Naruto after swiftly recovering from her coma. That was the day Danzou was beheaded for all to see.

Back on task, Neji was safely tucked away in bed, unbeknownst to his fiancé's studying rendezvous. Sakura's note-taking was interrupted by three curt knocks on her front door. She stood, swiftly and gracefully, to open the ornate oak wood door.

"Sakura-sama," the masked ANBU said, "Hokage-sama needs to see you in his office." He paused, contemplating something, "immediately." He finished and disappeared in a pop of smoke.

Sighing, she padded softly into her bedroom. Her walls and ceiling were a nice plum color with an ivory floral border around the top. There was a bulletin board on the wall adjacent to her large bay window. And lying peacefully on top of her king sized bed under her off-white duvet was her beau himself. Looking like sex personified as his pearlescent eyes slowly blinked open.

Sakura leaned against her doorway, taking in his disheveled appearance with an appreciative eye. She absolutely _loved_ the way he sat up and looked at her. His torso was sleek and shirtless, and his black boxers hung low on his hips. His long raven hair flowed around him as he made his way to her.

"Mm, did I ever tell you how positively _delicious_ you look when you wake up?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, showering kisses along his torso. He purred like a cat when she sucked on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "I should say the same for you, love. It's very difficult not ravishing you at all times of the day…" He trailed off as she raked her nails along his abs.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it? Why don't we try that sometime? _Soon_." The tone of her voice went from playful to sultry in a matter of seconds. But the words 'day' and 'off' reminded her of work, which reminded her of her boss, which reminded her that she needed to be in the Hokage's office – like _now_.

"Sorry love-muffin," she smirked at the small warning in his eyes, "but Naruto wants to see me in his office. Probably an S-Rank if the ANBU mentioned the word immediate."

Neji sighed, sure he was ANBU Captain and everything, but Sakura has been busy with a lot of mission lately while he was on recovery leave. That run-in with Uchiha Itachi left him on the brink of death and he would never want to try that again. After he was cleared from the hospital, Sakura was an empty shell for days.

"Alright, but be back soon. If it's a mission, I would appreciate knowing where you're going and how long you'll be gone." Noticing the challenging look in her eyes, he stopped her. "_And_," he started again, "I want to be on the roster for the back-up ninja for said mission."

Sakura knew that look in his eye. The one that said 'I love you, I worry about you, I don't care if I'm slightly injured. Let me do this.' "Alright mister macho," the warning gleam was back again, "I'll let you off this time."

He smirked and took her in a fierce kiss—tongues and everything. It left her simply breathless.

With a small smile on her face, she disappeared in a swirl of pale white flower petals.

* * *

Sakura appeared in the Hokage's office, leaning her weight on her right leg with the left outstretched and arms crossed over her chest. The silver band with the large teardrop shaped diamond on her left ring finger was hard not to notice.

The first thing Sakura noticed when she looked around the room was that she was not alone with Naruto. There was an old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes, his clothes were something to laugh at too.

Turning to Naruto, she gave him a level stare. His face was so serious, it was scaring her. Naruto was only serious when it _was not good._

"…Naruto? What's up?" She asked, confused. If it was just her here, then it was a high ranking mission that was _beyond_ S-Ranked.

"Haruno-san," addressing her by her last name also meant it was formal and this was a high-paying customer. "This," motioning to the person sitting comfortably in the couch in the corner with his head, "is Albus Dumbledore. He requires protection for his school," seeing Sakura's confused expression, he added, "for _upcoming witches and wizards_."

"Aha, this is the sort of mission that requires me to go out of the barrier again, isn't it?" Seeing him nod, she sighed and sat in the plush tea green chair in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto smiled, seeing her relax.

The whole time, Dumbledore was watching the interaction. This woman was certainly someone the Hokage trusted. It wasn't often that a ninja was sent passed the barrier that separated this world from the rest of the modern world. The only ones who knew were influential people, people of the inner circle of world affairs, and the leaders of the world.

He cleared his throat and eyed the, much younger, man and woman in front of him. "I would think it safe to assume that she knows because she is trusted and is close within your inner circle?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, Sakura is well within my inner circle. She is my sister in every sense of the word but blood," the language change was duly noted.

Sakura smiled softly, "I am also part Veela and my great-grandmother was a pure-blooded witch: Ophelia Black." She paused, "I am aware that that name has certain significance in Europe…?"

Dumbledore swallowed, he was not aware that European magical blood had transferred passed the barrier surrounding these nations. "Yes, but it is only the few remaining. It would be best to only reveal that side of your heritage to people whom you absolutely trust."

"Yes," she started, "I am aware. In fact, very few of my friends here are aware of this as well. So, if you would fill me in now that would be great. My fiancé is waiting for me to return home."

Chuckling, Dumbledore started his explanation. Naruto smiled, trusting the old man as Tsunade had instructed, and returned to his paperwork.

"There is a boy currently attending Hogwarts that goes by the name Harry Potter. He is an orphan, his parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Voldemort. Because his parents loved him so much, he was not killed due to the Avada Kedavra spell. He is currently in danger, because we believe Voldemort is back. The Ministry of Magic, however, does not and I believe they have plans to infiltrate the school. Though the means in which they plan to do it, I am unsure.

"Therefore, I have come up with a plan that will allow you to keep the students and faculty safe, while also keeping an expert eye on Mr. Potter and his two friends that seem to be fond of being part of the danger."

Sakura nodded, taking all of it in. Her mother, the witch in the family, had taught her magic at a young age—before any other normal witches and wizards were even aware that they were magical—and she also knew how to speak many languages. A few of those languages being: English, Korean, the modern version of Japanese, Mandarin, and French.

"This specific position will put me within your ranks, will it not?" Sakura asked, having a small inkling of what she was asked to do. "Yes," Dumbledore continued, "I would like for you to pose as a teacher at my school."

She sighed with a small smile on her face, she loved teaching. "Hand me the scroll and I'll be on my way. Are you providing transportation or am I going to do it the muggle way?" Giggling slightly with Dumbledore, Naruto was focusing on a, rather large, stack of papers. Hinata would be most angry if she found him still working when he was supposed to be home by dinner.

"No no my dear, there will be a portkey here around seven o'clock your time. It will take you to the Black residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London. There, you will meet the Order of the Phoenix. I bid you farewell now, until then young one."

He disappeared with a snap as she stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off of her black skirt. "Oh and Naruto, Neji wants you to put him on the immediate back-up list." Kissing Naruto on the cheek, she headed home to pack and tell Neji.

* * *

Sakura's trademark petal whirlwind whistled almost silently through her apartment as she continued to walk down the hallway, though her whole body was not present.

"Neji," she called, "Neji, I'm home."

She almost screamed in excitement when she was swept into lean and muscular arms and spun in a graceful circle. Neji put her back down to turn her around and smother her with a kiss filled with so much love and emotion it left her breathless.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Neji mumbled onto her lips, their foreheads touching with their eyes closed.

"I love you Neji." Was Sakura's response as they lay on her bed, her head on his chest and his fingers running through her hair.

"What did the idiot want?" He asked, eyes closed and fingers still making their way through the sultry pink hair.

Sakura proceeded to tell him all about her mission: that she was to be the new physical education teacher and the new head of security and how this Harry Potter is now under her custody because she is this Sirius Black's god-daughter or something.

"That's certainly a lot to take in. When do you have to leave?" Neji asked, looking at the clock hanging over the door. Sakura looked over too, seeing that it was about 4:30.

"In two and a half hours, sweetheart. Help me pack?" She asked as she stood up. Nodding, Neji walked into the closet to reach for her luggage bags. Because of Sakura's blood affiliation with the modern world outside of the barrier, she has many things a normal ninja wouldn't. She has things like suitcases and iPods, laptops and earphones, designer clothes and shoes, and other such things. Of course, she brings back things for her _very_ important friends, a.k.a. the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, the Sand Sibs, and the trustworthy sensei and chuunin.

All of her clothes were packed, and her shoes (courtesy of the sealing jutsu that works on _everything_, including things from outside the barrier), her laptop and charger, many, _many_ scrolls, her fun pen set, her wand and book of spells and enchantments, and other toiletries and such were packed into two duffel bags. A vanity case and a make-up box were added, her black velvet laptop case and three heart-shaped boxes were filled with her paintings and drawings and pictures.

By the time they were finished over two hours had passed. Sakura had about fourteen minutes to get to the gates of Konoha so the portkey could take her to this Grimmauld Place.

The next ten minutes were spent with Neji, kissing passionately and softly. Saying goodbye for the next—who knew how long.

"I will miss you, Neji."

"I love you, you crazy woman."

"I love you too, control freak."

"The minute you get back, you're going to be at the altar."

"I can't wait."

* * *

She showed up at the gates with a simple black cotton sling bag over her shoulder with modern clothes on. The sling bag held her iPod and the two scrolls that held all her boxes and luggage, and another scroll with her mission briefings that she was to burn once she got to the Black residence.

Dumbledore was there waiting for her, as Naruto had work to do. Neji was confined to the house because of his injuries, it was also a punishment for pissing Sakura off on their last mission. He had to heal the civilian way.

"Are you ready, Miss Sakura?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "As I'll ever be Professor Dumbledore."

"My, my, your English is impeccable my dear. Where did you learn?" He was trying to make small talk, to make her feel comfortable around him, she realized. Sakura thought it wouldn't be a problem.

"My mother taught me. Her grandmother was Ophelia Black, and as the heiress to the Black fortune it was mandatory to learn many languages and be the proper lady. My father was a pure-blooded Irish, hence the pink hair because my mother's hair was white. My father's grandmother was a pure-blooded Veela, apparently I look just like her. Without the hair color, of course."

He laughed and she found that she rather enjoyed their little conversations afterward. He knew how to keep someone entertained, but she could sense something about him that reminded her of Orochimaru—and that in itself was a trait that she despised. He seemed manipulative, she believed it was acquired after learning that Harry unlocked his powers.

But alas, her time was soon up and the portkey was ready to activate. Dumbledore shook his head when asked if he was going to tag along. "No, no, my dear. I'm afraid that there is too much work to be done before the beginning of the school year. You know your way, I'll see you when school starts."

She sighed, still suspecting something, but smiled anyway. "Alright, until then Professor."

The uncomfortable and painful tug on her naval was the only warning she had before she was thrown into the bright white light of the portkey.

* * *

"Now now everyone, Harry will be here any second!" Molly yelled, warning Fred and George that if anything went wrong in the next few minutes there would be theoretical heads rolling on the ground.

Sirius was sitting back, enjoying the show (Molly yelling at the children to help her clean… _without_ the use of magic). While his mind was on visitors, he seemed to remember something rather important. "I'm sorry, I think I forgot to tell you that there's going to be another visitor besides Harry tonight."

Molly turned a murderous glare on the black haired man who was rubbing the back of neck sheepishly like a certain young, blond Hokage. "Sirius Black! Why didn't you tell me we were having another guest!"

Harry had walked in as soon as that line was said and he was curious. Who would visit the Blacks?

"My god-daughter is coming over, she's going to be the new teacher at Hogwarts."

"What?!!" Everyone but Moody and Sirius screamed. And the questions were being fired constantly: what's her name? Where is she? How old is she? How has she been? How long has it been since you last saw her?

"She'll be here in a couple of minutes, calm down." Sirius replied, picking his teeth with his pinky. No one seemed to notice that he was seemingly cleaner and shaven as the adults tried to make it homier.

In the midst of all of this, Sakura turned up.

* * *

_Alright! How'd you like the new version? I thought I did a pretty good job for something I did in two days. And let me tell you, writing from ten-thirty at night to about three in the morning is __**not**__ a good idea if you've been running on solely caffeine the whole day. It's been fun though, and I can tell that I'm going to enjoy writing the rest of this story for ya'll._


End file.
